Naruto Uzumaki: The Dragon Champion
by Ito Uchiha
Summary: At Heartland Academy there is a new student. Naruto Uzumaki. A hyperactive knucklehead who seems to joke around alot. He seems all fun and loving but he has a dark past. His step sister is more cold towards him. She abandoned him three years ago. His goal is to find her and save her or die trying. Can he be saved or will his sister drag him into darkness. naruxharem on hiatus
1. Prologue

**This is my first fic so I hope you guys enjoy it. The pairing will be a harem off three girls.**

 **Rio Kamishiro**

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **Satsuki(fem sasuke)**

 **I will not describe every monster only the oc ones**

 **I updated the chapter cause I wanted to get the prestory before he left with Jiraiya going around japan.** **Next chapter is in progress I am watching zexal to try and figure out how the characters all duel right now I'm in the twenties I don't get much free time due to chores and work but I intend to update within the month**

 **Sumary:** At Heartland Academy there is a new student. Naruto Uzumaki. A hyperactive knucklehead who is in the same class as Rio and Reginald(Shark) Kastle. He seems all fun and loving but he has a dark past. The Barians are after his family's medallion. Will he be saved or will he follow his sister down the path of darkness. Rated m for language and future scenes. Naruxriocdmg

"speech"

' _thinking'/flashback_

* * *

In a house there is a four year old boy with spiky untamed blonde hair and red highlights. He has violet eyes with slits. On each cheek there are three whisker like birth marks, giving him a feral but adorable appearance. He looks like a hyperactive fox. He wears a white shirt with a red swirl on the front. He has black shorts on and stands at a 4'3". Which is impressive for a kid his age. His name is Uzumaki Naruto.

Currently he is running around trying to find his father. They are playing hide and seek while his stepmother cooks breakfast. He runs to the kitchen table and checks under it. ' _gah, no one. Is here. I wonder where he is?'_ Naruto then ran upstairs. Upon reaching the last step he saw the outline of a body hidden behind a curtain. _'Hah, I found you,'_ but it was not meant to be because hidden behind it was a broom holding up a hat. Naruto puffs out his cheeks in frustration. Then...

 _Crash!_

The sound of a window breaking and a body falling to the ground rang through the house. Naruto cautiously walks down the steps he makes it in time to see a cloaked figure jump out of the broken window. Naruto looks to his right and sees his father slumped over his stepmother.

Namikaze Minato a man who is a successful duelist from Konoha City. He has spiky blonde hair much like his son except he has no highlights. There are two bangs framing his face. He wears a white trench coat with red flames on the sleeves and bottom. With a light blue shirt and dark jeans. And a green vest with numerous pockets.

Mikoto Namikaze formerly Uchiha, is a beautiful woman who has black hair and onyx eyes. Which were closed due to her being unconscious. She has a long sleeved black shirt and a pink skirt. Over everything is a tan colored apron that hugged her curvaceous body.

Naruto asked the question any for year old would, "Tou-chan why is kaa-chan sleeping on the floor?" Minato resisted the urge to facepalm at Naruto's obviousness.

"She's unconscious right now but I need you to tell your sister to pack her stuff because we are leaving to see your grandfather, okay" Minato was very nervous.

Naruto would have asked more questions but saw the look his father had and decided against it. He ran upstairs to get Satsuki his step sister and Mikoto biological daughter.

Minato was thinking hard about what happened.

 _-flashback-_

 _Minato was hiding in the cupboard under the stairs while his son looked for him. Then he heard his window break and a body hitting the ground. He ran into the living room and saw a man in a cloak that obscured his face but you could make out red eyes with three tomoe swirling around the pupil._

 _"Namikaze Minato, give me the medallion," the voice it was like he was a rrobot no emotion whatsoever. It was as cold as ice._

 _"You'll have to take it," Minato pulled out his duel disc and put his deck in._

 _"Very well," with that said a duel disc appeared on his arm._

 _"Duel!"_

 _Minato-4000_

 _Man-4000_

 _"I'll go first," Minato drew a card. "I summon Flash Warrior in attack mode." A mam in armor and a mask appeared.(picture anbu). "Then I'll lay two cards face down and end my turn."_

 _"My turn, draw, I summon Amaterasu in attack mode, and I activate its ability, by paying 700 life points it moves to your side of the field," the man said juat above a whisper._

 _"Why would you do that?" Minato was confused about the move._

 _"Because for seven turns you lose 700 life points while it is there." The monster appeared over on Minato's side of the field. It is a black ball of fire. "Then i'll leave a face down for later," the card appeared in front of him._

 _Minato-4000_

 _Monsters- Flash Warrior ATK 1700 DEF 1000 lv. 4_

 _Face Downs- 2_

 _Man-4000_

 _Monsters- Amaterasu Atk 700 DEF 700 lv 4 on Minato's field._

 _Face Downs-1_

 _"My turn, draw," 'yes just what I need. I summon the Copy Ninja." A monster with spiky white hair and a mask covering his lower face appeared. (Kakashi) thin I activate Pot of Greed and draw two cards. Then by discarding 2 cards to the graveyard my Copy Ninja's ability activates, if a monster/s was discarded Copy Ninja copies the monster's ATK and DEF," Minato discarded two cards. "I choose Wood Ninja," the Copy Ninja took the shape of a man with long dark brown hair in red armor. The ATK and DEF rose to 2800/1800 lv. 7. "Now I special summon Madara Dark One by sacrificing one Shinobi type monster, so I send Flash Warrior to the graveyard." A man in red armor and ling spiky black hair appeared. His eyes were indigo with a ripple like pattern and black pupils showed up. His face had cracks in it. (Madara reanimated). Then I overlay level 7 Copy Ninja and Madara the Dark One to Xyz summon Flash God." A man with white hair and blue armor and a sword strapped to his back appeared on the field. "Now I will attack you directly!"_

 _"I reveal my face down Negate Attack, endi-"_

 _"You sprung my trap Seven Tools Of The Bandit." Minato was grinning like a mad man._

 _The man lost 2300 points of damage dropping him to 1700, Minato then loss 700 due to Amaterasu's effect._

 _"You're reputation precedes you, but it's my turn now, draw! Now I play double summon to bring out Tsukiyomi and Shisui the protecter." A woman with pale skin and snow white hair appeared in a white kimono outlined in red, then a man with spiky black hair in a black shirt with black pants appeared next to her. He has a short sword strapped to his back. The most noticeable feature were his eyes they were red with a black four bladed pinwheel. "Now I attack with Tsukiyomi, due to her affect if there is only one attack position monster in the opponents field she can attack directly." Minato lost 1000 lifepoints. "And if a monster gas done battle damage to an opponent Shisui can attack directly." Minato lost 1200 l more life points. "Then I'll overlay level 4 Tsukiyomi and Shisui to Xyz summon Susanoo." A red skeleton formed then was covered in red armor followed by a red sword appearing in its hand(Itachi's susanoo)."_

 _"I lay down one card face down and end my turn." With that the man was done._

 _Minato-1100_

 _Monsters- Flash God Xyz ATK/DEF 2300/1000 rank 4_

 _Face Downs- 1_

 _Man-1700_

 _Monsters- Amaterasu ATK/DEF 700 lv 4, Susanoo ATK/DEF 2500/1700 rank 4 Xyz_

 _Face Downs- 1_

 _"My turn, draw, I play horn of the unicorn to increase Flash God's attack by 700," a horn appeared on Flash God's head. "Now attack with Flying Raijin," just as Flash God pulled out his sword the unknown person Interrupted him._

 _"I activate the trap card Scrap Iron Scarecrow, and negate your attack," a scarecrow appeared in front of Susanoo and blocked the attack._

 _"I lay two cards face down," Minato lost 700 more points from Amaterasu._

 _"My turn, draw, I attack play the spell card Yasaka Matagama to increase Susanoo's ATK by 700, now attack Flash god with totsuka blad," he declared._

 _"Face down open, Negate Attack," Minato intervened just in time._

 _"I end my turn," with that it was Minato's turn._

 _"My turn, draw, I play Tribute to the Doom to destroy Amaterasu. Next I activate Flash God's ability, by removing an overlay unit I can bypass your monsters and attack you directly!"_

 _"You forgot about Scrap Iron Scarecrow, I-," he was interrupted by Minato._

 _"I activate Trap Jammer, negating you card."_

 _"I activate Susanoo's ability by removing an overlay unit I can cut your attack in half,"_

 _"I reveal my final face down Shadow Clone, this card doubles my attack if it was cut in half or lower," Minato knew that he won. "Now attack with Flying Raijin," Flash God disappeared and reappeared behind the cloaked figure but there were two of them and each slashed at him with there swords._

 _"Looks like I won."_

 _"Yes you did but i'll be back." With that he jumped out the window. But before he did he saw Naruto on the stairs. 'he looks just like' "Menma" the man flew out the window._

 _-flashback-_

Minato knew that he had to get everyone out of the city.

Naruto was outside his adopted sister's room. He brought his hand up and knocked, loudly. "Nee-chan, wake up!" The sound of feet moving across the floor was heard.

The door opened to reveal almost carbon copy of Mikoto. But there were a few differences. Satsuki was smaller. She wore her hair in a ponytail with two bangs on the side of her face. She had the same dark eyes as her mother. She is eight years old, four years older than Naruto, she stood at 4'7". Shes wearing a white tank top and pajama bottoms.

"What is it Naruto?" She was clearly very tired. Dad said to pack up your stuff because we are leaving to see ero-jiji," he replied very enthusiastically.

"Okay, tell dad I'll be there in a few," she closed the door. Naruto ran to his room and pulled out his backpack. _'Okay, I can't forget my deck.'_ he pulled out his deck box and a card fell out. It read, Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon. "Can't lose the card Nagato-jii-san gave me," he picked it up and put it in his deck box. (He doesn't have a duel disc yet).

As soon as he got downstairs he saw everyone ready. "Dad is baa-chan going to be there?" He asked hopefully.

"I don't think she is back from her trip yet. Remember she is in America helping out with the injury from the terrorist attacks." Minato explained.

Naruto crossed his arms," Great we have to deal with ero-jiji," he said with all the annoyance he could muster.

"Come on he's not that bad," Minato argued.

"Really remember the time he peeped on me while taking a shower?" Mikoto asked.

Minato cringed, it was hard to forget those screams of pain that echoed through the house. "Alright, at least he knows when to be serious," Minato stated.

Naruto just replied with a sigh. "Lets go already Gama misses me!" He shouted and ran to the car. Minato and Mikoto chuckled while Satsuki sighed in annoyance.

* * *

When they got to Jiraiya's house they saw a bunch of women walking out the door muttering about no good perverted old men. Mikoto looked at Minato and said, "See I told you that we'd see women not ten minutes arriving at his house."

Naruto looked at his father and also made a snide remark, "Yeah dad, he's nothing but a pervert."

"I'll have you know that I am a SUPER PERVERT!" guess who.

Jiraiya appeared behind Naruto. Naruto turned around and kicked him in the shin while Mikoto pulled a frying pan out of nowhere and hit him five yards away. "Wow kaa-chan, I think thats a new record for you but grandmas still got ten more yards." Naruto said.

"Thank you sweetie but I still need to work on the distance," she was happy her stepson was not a pervert like the rest of the men in the family. In fact she drilled him on how to respect a lady and scold certain super perverts.

"Why do you two always hit me?" Jiraiya whined. Jiraiya is a man in a a gray kimono with a red sleeveless trench coat. He has long spiky white hair that reches his lower back. His eyes are a dark color with red lines running down his face.

"Because, you are a no good pervert, I think I should tell baa-chan you have strange girls over," Naruto threatened. Jiraiya paled because if Tsunade found out he'd be knocked out for a month.

"Father we need to talk, they came for it." Minato told him. Jiraiya instantly got serious and looked at the kids.

"Why don't you two go to the back room. Sora and Gama have missed you two." Naruto disappeared before he finished the sentence while Satsuki calmly walked to the back. "Alright tell me what happened.

As soon as Naruto got in the room Gama jumped on his head. Gama is an orange frog with a blue vest on. "Gama-chan you got huge," Gama was as big as Naruto's head while before he was about half the size it is now. Naruto heard the sound of a bird hawking and saw Sora. She is a brown hawk with a aura of pride. "Sora! It's great to see you." Said bird flew over and landed on his shoulder. It then gave him a affectionate nip on the ear.

Naruto heard someone come in the room and looked to see Satsuki. "Sora come here girl," she said. The bird did as commanded. "You're as beautiful as ever," Satsuki commented. Soraseemed to puff her chest out in pride.

* * *

By the evening everyone was outside. Minato and Mikoto were talking to their children. "Alright kids you are going to live with your grandfather for a while." Minato told them.

Naruto and Satsuki groaned. "Why do we have to deal with ero-jiji," Naruto whined.

"Yeah, all he does is bring random girls over," Satsuki was not happy. She could deal with a night or two, but who knew how ling they'd be there.

"Don't worry we called your grandmother, shewill be here within the week," Mikoto reassured her daughter.

Naruto's eyes lit up, "Yes! Baa-chan is coming," Naruto cheered.

"Why do you hate me gaki?" Jiraiya asked with an aura of depression.

"Also we will visit you every chance we get okay?" Minato told them. They both nodded. "Good, now we have a few gifts for you. Naruto you get the Uzumaki family medallion." Minato handed him a red piece of metal shaped like a swirl attached to a black chain. "Also you get seven of my cards." He handed Naruto seven cards.

List-. Wind-Up Zenmaines rank 3 ATK/DEF 1500/2100 Xyz

Superheavy Samurai Gigagloves lv 3 ATK/DEF 100/1000

Superheavy Samurai Soulbuster Gauntlet lv 1 ATK/DEF 0/400

Super Defense Robot Elephan lv 8 ATK/DEF 1400/2500

Superheavy Samurai Soulpiercer lv 4 ATK/DEF 1200/0

Superheavy Samurai Soulbang Cannon lv 3 ATK/DEF 1000/1000

The Atmosphere lv 8 ATK/DEF 1000/800

"Tou-chan, what's up with the last one it's weak," Naruto complained.

"Naruto you know better than anyone that effects make a monster strong," Minato ruffled his hair.

"Satsuki, you get the Uchiha pendant," Mikoto handed her a type of fan that's red and white with a silver chain. "You also get the seven Uchiha cards." Satsuki took the cards.

List- Bujintei Kagusuchi rank 4 ATK/DEF 2500/2000 Xyz

Bujingi Ophidian lv 4 ATK/DEF 1700/500

Bujingi Wolf lv 4 ATK/DEF 1100/2000

Bujingi Boar lv 4 ATK/DEF 1100/1900

Bujingi Crow lv 4 ATK/DEF 1700/800

Bujingi Boarlv 4 ATK/DEF 1100/1900

Bujintervention spell card

"Thank you kaa-san these will fit perfectly with my beast deck," Satsuki had a look of joy on her face.

"Alright kids we love you and will always be in your heart no matter what, goodbye." With that said they got in the car and drove of.

"Gaki's they really mean it when they said that. Now, lets go try out your new cards shall we," Jiraiya asked.

"Yeah," they both ran to the house, eager to try out their new cards.

* * *

7 Years Later

Naruto and Satsuki had moved with their grandparents to a city called Heartland and have been going to school there for the past few years. Their parents disappeared about three years ago. Since then Satsuki has been growing very distant to Naruto. Which caused him to grow sad.

Right now our hero was in class sleeping on his desk.

 _RRRIIINNNGGG_

Naruto fell out of his chair. "Okay class remember that we have ten more days until school ends," the teacher said. With that said everyone left.

"Naruto," said Uzumaki looked up to see Rio Kamishiro and her brother, Ryoga or "Shark". Over the years Naruto became close friends with the two. But around them he could not help but feel a strong connection to both of them. He still remembers how he met them.

 _-flashback 3 years ago-_

 _Naruto was standing outside the door of his new class waiting to be called in._

 _Then he heard the teacher tell him to come in._

 _He walked in to see a bunch of kids around his age. "Why don't you introduce yourself," the teacher told him. She was a middle aged woman with pale skin and dark hair._

 _"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo," Naruto clamped his hands in front of his mouth. The girls in the class were giggling and some of them had light blushes on their cheeks. Boys were laughing like hyenas._

 _"How cute you have a verbal tick," the teacher teased. Naruto turned red and pouted, mumbling about stupid catchphrases and Uzumaki genes. "Now, where am I gonna put you. Ah, you can sit by Rio. Rio raise your hand," she asked._

 _"Yes Mrs. Nara," a girl with dark blue hair and four blue bangs raised her hand. She had pink eyes and she wore the standard school uniform. Naruto walked over and sat down next to her._

 _Naruto stuck out his hand, "Names Naruto nice to meet ya," he had a goofy grin on his face._

 _The girl returned the gesture with a polite smile, "Kamishiro Rio," the rest of class they got to know each other._

 _When class was over Rio turned and asked Naruto a question, "Do you want to eat with me and my brother?" Naruto was surprised by her question._

 _"Are you sure I don't want to impose," he told her and then saw t a look in her eyes. The same look he would get when he wouldn't take no for an answer._

 _Naruto finally gave in, "Okay, I guess I can come,"_

 _Rio smiled, she grabbed Naruto's hand and dragged him to the roof where her and her brother eat. When they got there they saw a boy with the same hair as rio just in a different style._

 _"Rio, who's this?" The boy asked._

 _"Ryoga, this is Naruto, Naruto this is Ryoga._

 _The boy know known as Ryoga stuck his hand out, "Nice to meet you," Naruto shook his hand._

 _"You too, Rio invited me to eat lunch with you guys I hope it's not a problem," Naruto told him._

 _They each got their lunches out. Ryoga had duel fuel, Rio had a bento, Naruto had three packs of preheated ramen._

 _"What's with all the ramen?" Ryoga asked._

 _"Ramen is a gift from Kami-sama, dattebayo. It's like gold but even more priceless. Know what I mean?" He asked with stars in his eyes._

 _"No, I just eat food like a normal person," Ryoga deadpaned._

 _The three of them became best friends._

 _-flashback-_

"Hey guys, what are ya doing?" He asked. Naruto had grown to a good five feet. His hair was a little shorter but thicker spikes. His red highlights had gotten larger. His teeth developed larger than average canines. His eyes still had that playful look about them.

"Rio just wouldn't stop asking me to invite you to our house," Ryoga replied looking Rio in a teasing maner.

Rio blushed, "Ryoga, I youknow mom and dad wants to meet him," she told him.

"Yeah, but your the one who wouldn't shut up about him," he replied back causing Rio to look like a tomato.

Naruto, being as oblivious as he is put a hand up to her face, "Rio, are you alright you are all red, do you have a fever?"

If possible Rio became even more red. She started to stutter, "S-so d-do y-you want t-to come o-over," that was all she managed.

Naruto felt guilty, he had already promised baa-chan that he would help her at the hospital. "I'm sorry Rio, but I already promised baa-chan that I would help her at the hospital," Rio looked disappointed. "But I'll see if I can come over some other time okay?" Rio cheered up a little.

"Okay, but you have to promise me that you will come over one day," she said.

"I Naruto Uzumaki swear on my pride and honor as a duelist that I will come over one day," Rio smiled a kind smile. "Well I will see you guys later, ja ne," he raised his hand in farewell.

-timskip-

Naruto just got back from the hospital. He walked in his house and saw it was went into the kitchen and got out an apple. Then he heard a noise outside. He went outside and heard it again from the garage. It was Satsuki. She had a bag strapped to her motorcycle. It looked like she was going somewhere.

"Nee-chan, what are ya doing," Satsuki visibly tensed. She turned around and saw Naruto. Satsuki changed as well. She looked even more like her mother. She still wore her ponytail but she stood at five feet and almost nine inches.

"Nothing otouto-kun, I'm just getting ready for camping at my with my friends," Naruto didn't look convinced.

"Nee-chan it's Tuesday."

Satsuki silently cursed. "We're taking a day of from school," she hoped he would buy it.

"Then why do you have your duel disc? Are you running away?" Naruto choked out that last part.

"Yes, and I am never coming back," she told him. Naruto had tears running down his face.

"Then... then take me with you. I won't be able to live without you. You're... You're the only one left from our family," he was sad beyond belief.

Satsuki got a dark look and said, "No, I got no time to be looking out for worthless little brothers."

Naruto looked at her with sorrow in his eyes. "W-w-what do you mean?" Naruto looked like he would break down any minute.

"Like I said you are a worthless little brother, I have no time for you. No, you are not worth it."

Naruto looked at her and pulled out his duel disc and put his deck in. "Then I'll duel you. If I win you will stay," he said defiantly.

She smirked and pulled out her's. "Fine by me."

"Duel!"

Naruto-4000

Satsuki-4000

"Ladies first," Satsuki said. She drew a card. I summon Raidraptor- Sharp Lanius in attack mode, the lay one card face down and end my turn."

"I draw, I summon Goblindbergh and due two its effect I can summon one level four or lower monster, I choose Proto-Cyber Dragon! Then I activate from my hand level lifter, by discarding a monster twomonsters on the field becomes the level of the monster discarded." He put a monster in the graveyard. "The monster discarded was The Atmosphere," both monsters on the field became level eight. "Now, I overlay level eight Goblindbergh and Proto-Cyber Dragon to build the overlay network and Xyz summon Googly-Eyes Drum Dragon!" Out of the portal appeared the monster. "I activate its ability by detaching one overlay unit I can increase its attack by 1000, now attack her monster with drum blast."

"I activate the trap card Magic Cylinder, and redirect the attack directly to your life points." The attack came right back at him.

"Ahhhh," Naruto fell to the ground.

Naruto-0

Satsuki-4000- winner.

She walked over to him and threw a card at him. "You will never beat me, because you are weak you always will be." She walked away the last thing Naruto saw before he lost consciences was the card. Photon Papilloperative, the card he gave her when thay were younger.

* * *

 **Alright I hope it was a good start. Any suggestions you have just review and I'll take what I can into consideration.**

 **Remember pairing is**

 **Rio Kamishiro**

 **Satsuki( maybe up to you)**

 **Dark Magician Girl**

 **If you have more suggestions remember review. I hope to update as soon as I can and I plan to make chapters longer.**

 **Ja ne**


	2. Note

**Hello sorry not an update im still trying to read and identify all main characters card strategies, for traps and spells I may end up goin old school im talkin negate attack and pot of greed old.**

 **Im just haven't had the time to watch yugioh zexal and type with my freshman year just starting. If you want to help you could review and give me ideas to improve my story.**

 **For the pairing im doing**

 **Rio - already decided**

 **Dark Magician Girl - Mana - what would yugioh be without her**

 **Satsuki - remember they are step siblings so its not incest - if you want her off just review**

 **As for the masked figure in the first chapter you should already know that its ...**

 **Itachi! Yes. Hes a barian, note to those who know all about subbed version I am using some dubbed themes cause I cant remember all card names and just plain other names.**

 **For those who wanted an update sorry I will try to update sooner. Also I might add stuff from other anime hint hint fairy tail cough erza cough anywhooo... like I said you got ideas just review**

 **Ja ne**


	3. sorry

**sorry for not updating sooner but im like grounded for a year or something like that so im typing all my stories on my ps3 and at school when i get the chance. ive hot no phone nor tablet which were used to type my chapters but with all my assignments in school i may or may not update within the next month as planned. i originally planned to update every two weeks but its not happening. if u got ideas for any of my stories just pm me and ill get back to ya. if u haven't voted on my poll plz soon the details are at the end of my naruto blue exorcist story**


End file.
